


Unbreakable

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Catalyste | Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1), Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, kind of fluffly?, le jours de héros, marinette has trouble sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette has trouble sleeping after seeing herself killing Chat Noir, even if it wasn't real. [Set at Heroes' Day].





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> The name comes from the song Unbreakable of Jaime Scott:  
> "When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
> Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
> Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you  
> And make you unbreakable  
> She stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
> If you ever turn around  
> I won't let you fall down now  
> I swear I'll find your smile and put my arms above you  
> And make you unbreakable  
> I'll make you unbreakable"

Marinette woke up sweating again. She felt like she was sick, but she knew the truth, it was only the image of Chat Noir dying that kept replaying on her mind.

She had been so happy once she had come back from the picnic, unable to believe that Adrien would say all those things to her. She was smiling daydreaming when she joined her parents to watch the TV. There was when the trouble began: the news was showing the fight that happened that day.

Of course she had seen most of it, being Ladybug and all that, but she hadn't actually she the illusion that made all the civilians to think Ladybug was attacking Chat Noir. She could have guessed that it was bad, yet never that much. Her brain had trouble processing what she had just saw.

She could barely keep herself together enough to leave the room without her parents noticing that she was crying. As soon as she was alone, she felt the tears fall. In instants she crying so hard she was shaking and her whole face felt weird. It was nothing compared to the pain she felt; how could they show something so cruel?

Chat Noir was hope, was happiness. He was loyal, funny. He was her best friend! She loved him. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. If there was someone who deserved all the happiness on the world, it was him. He never let himself feel down, he always was ready to fight to protect the ones who couldn't. He was her definition of hero, not because of his abilities, just by the way that he was so strong, so kind.

And the worst part was to see she was the one who swigged the sword, she had been the one who killed him, seeing his face looking so betrayed before he was gone. She would never kill anyone, never. She would never hurt him, he had always been her partner, the only one who could possibly understand how all the secrets felt, who stands beside her. He was an essential part of her world, she would feel so empty without him.

She wanted to pretend it couldn't happen, but the truth was that it could. What if she got akumatized and hurt him? She wouldn't forgive herself.

She stayed up all night that day, trying to find a solution to keep him safe, save from her. She had to think, there had to be something that would prevent something alike ever happening. She hadn't found a solution.

Then she had actually got a little of sleep, which ended up being worse than being awake. Chat was dying over and over again. She could only stare as his body disappeared, as if he hasn't meant anything, like he was never there. Every time he fades she feels like she's being stabbed. She tries to comes back to the reality, but she can't. She is stuck there and she is so powerless, she wished she could something, anything. She has to save him; but it's already too late. He has died again.

But there was no relief also when she finally woke up, seeing the darkness of her room. She thought if she went to her balcony to get some air it would be better, but it made no difference. She couldn't let go of him dying.

"Princess? What are you doing up so late?" came the voice she most wanted to hear right now.

Any other day, she would ask what he was doing up so late, it was like 3 AM, and expel him from her house. Today, though, she felt the tears coming down again as soon as she saw his face. He was alright, he was safe for now.

Chat Noir thought it was strange that his friend didn't answer him and was ready to ask if everything was alright, when he was suddenly put on embrace. He was very confuse with all of this, but it felt nice to be so close to someone and her especially. He needed it. He hugged her back.

They had stayed like that for a few moments, healing themselves, until he realized that the noisy he was hearing was Marinette crying. All the happiness for being allowed to be so close to her vanished, he needed to discover what was wrong.

"Mari" he said sweetly, trying to get her to open up to him. "What happened?"

Upon hearing his voice, she only cried harder. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help herself. She always tried to stay positive and don't fall part, enduring endless lies, the pressure of being Ladybug and how she was a lost cause whenever it involved Adrien, but even she had limits and now it was clear that this was watching her partner die by her hands, despite it being an illusion.

"Is this about the attack?" Chat Noir asked.

Everyone had been affected on one way or another. It was only natural that she had been too, but he hadn't expected it to be so bad. He wanted to make her stop crying, he wanted to see her beautiful smile.

Gently, he moved her head so she was facing him when he smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to know why I came here?" he asked. She nodded, having asked it herself. "I was looking for comfort".

"How so?" she wondered, confused. She would never guess that of all people Chat Noir would choose her, Marinette, to go for comfort. Wasn't there anyone else he could trust?

"This last attack… it was different from the others" he admitted. She agreed one hundred percent, the others had never messed her head so hard. "I know it wasn't me, but it was scare to see a version of myself dying…" he shivered.

He knew that maybe he should put a strong front, he was the hero, after all, and should give the people the hope they were looking for. But this, this was Marinette. She could be a little weird from time to time, but he loved her. She was his best friend, though she didn't know he was Chat Noir. She had show so much strength already, he knew she wouldn't collapse seeing how he was afraid.

Marinette felt a twinge on her heart. She had been only looking for her point of viewing, thinking it was horrible to see her partner die, but she never once wondered how it would affect him.

"You're not going to die" she said. "I won't let you" she promised, making him smile with her words. She had no way to promise that, not even Ladybug could make that kind of promise and she was just a girl. Still, he was glad that she cared enough to do it.

"I'll protect you too" he whispered the words.

She hugged him even more tightly. She already knew that this stupid cat would do it; how many times had he protected her, as both Marinette and Ladybug? She trusts her life to him.

"Thank you" she said.

"But why were you crying?" he asked and only now she noticed her tears had stopped.

"It was hard to me too to watch you die" she admitted.

"Don't worry, Princes, I'm not planning on die anytime soon" he joked, making her smile. What would she do without him?

"I already said I won't let you".

"So bossy" he teased.

They stayed quiet for a moment, both smiling and feeling more at peace now.

"I know you have to come back home, but do you think you could stay for a while?" she asked, uncertainly. Normally, she wouldn't do it, not wanting to spend much time with him and risking to discover his identity, but after today she just wanted him close.

Adrien hesitated too. Would be right to spend so much time with Marinette, if she didn't knew it was him? But he wanted too, wanted to be certain she would be alright, wanted to see her smile and just spend time with her. Besides, if he went home right now, he would only feel cold. There wouldn't be anything for him there.

"Well, I can't leave a princess all on her own, can I?" he smirked at her direction and was happy when she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's grab some food" she said and so they did.

They stayed together for a few more hours, watching stupid cartoons on Marinette's notebook and making dumb jokes about it. There was something refreshing on doing something so lightly after all they had been through.

Marinette smiled. Yes, it had been horrible seeing Chat dying by her own hands and she would never forget, but she also had others things she would never forget too. Her heart felt warm.


End file.
